Unwritten
by thir13enth
Summary: Oneshot. Kikyou is a shy student at a new school. Can she break through the barriers of herself in order to achieve the unwritten?


**I love this song. It's in my head. Enjoy anyways.**

**Midori**

**

* * *

**

Kikyou stared at the blackboard that the professor had written an assignment on. How she hated the new school year. It would mean new people, new faces...

More assignments.

Today's assignment, the first one out of the whole year was to write about yourself. Write anything,

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

Kikyou was not good at herself. She didn't even understand herself herself. How could she ever possibly write about herself? The assignment wasn't difficult. It wasn't for others. Everyone's page was filled already. Her own page was blank. She looked around and saw a girl with wavy black hair. Her hair reached down to the desk and scratched at her pages of writing, which her pen was still going on. Still writing. Kikyou's paper was blank. Not written on.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

She looked at the blank piece of lined paper. Her mind was all clogged up and she couldn't think very well. It was as if there was no fresh air. She looked up at the windows of the school. They were closed and though it wasn't warm inside, it was pretty stuffy. The windows were so dusty, she could barely see through them. The sunshine didn't even shine through the dirty window of such.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations_

Kikyou felt her thought slipping away out the window. If only she could be herself again, the way she was before the new school year. Why couldn't she just be regular and not be so shy? Why did she have to take almost the whole school year to be known throughout her whole class? That was a goal. It was something that seemed so close to grasp. So close to accomplish. She told herself to stand out in the class normally instead of shyly. She felt so confident about it. She was actually ready to do so. But once she went into the classrooom, it all changed and she became her old self again. It was all too close.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

She had to do it sometime. This was her life and she couldn't have fear take over it. Her life was just once. She had only one life to live. What did she care? She wanted herself to not be shy. She was going to make it that way. It wasn't going to be easy, but she probably could. And Kikyou wrote about herself. She wrote about who she was, what things she likes. It was off to a good start for a beginner like her. She knew that no one else could feel what she felt. No one else could say what she said. It was all best to just do what she wished and not regret it, not think about it before. Sometimes, you didn't want to think too much either about what you are going to do. It wasn't always think before you act.

_Oh, oh, oh_

Days past that day of thought past by. Time flew by as the school year began to suddenly flip by. It was soon November.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

Kikyou had finally broke through the shell of her past life, at least a little bit. She was beginning to feel more comfortable and most of the whole school knew her and at least of a quarter of the school were her branch of friends. It was like a big friend tree.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Kikyou remembered the first week of school with the assignment that had started it all. She silently and secretly thanked it day after day, for letting her think herself through and letting her break out of herself. The sun had finally shown words that she didn't know. She didn't know that people thought she was cool. She didn't know that she was pretty fast at running, until another person said so. She didn't know she was capable of making friends. She didn't know anything about herself.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

She had finally found herself. She wasn't a nobody anymore, she was a person with a history. Her life was like a book. The past was already written, and she was the author of her own story. The end wasn't written yet and she just had to write it. She opened herself to the outside world.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

It was done. She had touched her goal. It was finally done. Done. Done. Done. An accomplishment. A life long goal. Done. Done.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

She was only staring at blank pages of her life. She hadn't done anything new. She didn't try anything out. She didn't ask questions. She didn't make new friends. She couldn't believe that shehad gotten so far in her life. Yet there was much more to finish. Still more to accomplish. Kikyou believed she couldn't tackle each goal down, one by one.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

And she believed that she would finish them all. Just like she did with the blank page of her assignment. The blank page of a goal done.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah

* * *

_

**Wew...**

**Now, I can take a break from FanFiction after updating my profile and everything. I am done with my work for this hour.**

**Just some more stories to type so that they don't take up too much space in my head.**

**Midori**


End file.
